Spinarak
|} |height-ftin=1'08" |height-m=0.5 |weight-lbs=18.7 |weight-kg=8.5 |abilityn=d |ability1=Swarm |ability2=Insomnia |abilityd=Sniper |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=16 |evtotal=1 |evat=1 |expyield=50 |oldexp=54 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Green |catchrate=255 |body=14 |pokefordex=spinarak |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Spinarak (Japanese: イトマル Itomaru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 22. Biology Spinarak is a green, arachnoid Pokémon. It has black eyes with white pupils, a white horn on its head, red mandibles, and six yellow legs. A greenish-black stripe encircles the middle of each leg and the end of its abdomen. The greenish-black spots on its abdomen resemble a face that has been shown to change expression in the anime. Spinarak is a patient hunter that can wait motionlessly for several days for unsuspecting prey to become trapped in its thin yet strong web, which it weaves in the . It is even said to be able to identify what kind of prey is in its web just by their vibrations. In the anime Major appearances Spinarak first appeared in Spinarak Attack. Officer Jenny in Catallia City use Spinarak rather than in order to honor the Spinarak that foiled a notorious cat burglar known as The Black Arachnid. Bugsy's Spinarak debuted in Gettin' The Bugs Out. In Ariados, Amigos, five Spinarak appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy, where their silk was being used as beauty masks. One shared an antagonistic role with a in Abandon Ship!. One belonging to appeared in The Treasure Is All Mine!. Minor appearances chased away a Spinarak in The Bug Stops Here after it scared her. Dr. Anna had Spinarak make bandages for her patients in Hassle In The Castle. A Spinarak owned by an unnamed Trainer briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation. A Spinarak dropped in front of Misty in UnBEARable. Multiple Spinarak appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Several Spinarak protected the Tin Tower after stole the crystal bells in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!. Three wild Spinarak appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. In Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, Team Rocket's experiments made Pokémon feel sick, including a Spinarak. Three Spinarak covered Misty with strings in Hocus Pokémon. A Spinarak was in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Spinarak was in Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. A Spinarak appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A picture of a Spinarak appeared in the gallery museum in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. Two Spinarak appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Spinarak debuted in The Legend where one was seen spinning its silk down from a tree when had finished her message to in Johto. One of Team Rocket's elite operatives owns a Spinarak that uses its webs to trap its targets which it first appeared in Into the Unown. It appeared again in Miltank Melee where it was used in an attempt to capture Suicune.It temporarily fell asleep by 's Spore in Iduibitably Ditto. It was later used to make a surrounding Eusine and Harry in Great Girafarig, after Harry's Girafarig had been defeated it along with Ken's Elekid had quietly escaped. A Spinarak is seen as one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. Cyrstal mentions that she captured a Spinarak on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Spinarak was seen in a Poké Ball at Elm's Laboratory in Off Course with Corsola. A Spinarak appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Spinarak. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Spinarak in Showdown at the Radio Tower!!. In the TCG In the TFG One Spinarak figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Stadium 2: Spinarak make a cameo in "Clear Challenge." With strings of web, they hoist the logs that the and cut. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} , gets caught in its web. In fact, it's quite a patient Pokémon.}} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , , and Routes , , , , , , , , ( trees)}} |} |} extension}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} Routes , , and Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, National Park, Safari Zone Gate, Ecruteak City, Pallet Town, Viridian Forest, Viridian City, Fuchsia City ( trees)}} }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 2, Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Cargo Ship}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Teakwood Forest}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 275}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Growth Spinarak|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Growth Spinarak}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|—|90|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=168 |name2=Ariados |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Spinarak can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Spinarak is exclusive to and , while Ledyba is exclusive to and . Spinarak are nocturnal, while Ledyba are matutinal. Additionally, their rarity is also reversed, with Spinarak being more common in , and Ledyba in . Both were also added to the expanded in , and both can only be obtained by breeding their evolved forms in , , . Additionally, in Black 2 its swarms on while does so in White 2. Origin Spinarak shares coloring and appearance with the , an arachnid from Hawaii with a face-like marking on its abdomen. Name origin Spinarak is a combination of or the verb spin and . Spinnerak is also the word for spider web. Itomaru may be a combination of 糸 ito (thread) and 丸 maru (circle) or a shortening of 巻き上がる makiagaru (to roll up). In other languages and , referring to |es=Spinarak|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Webarak|demeaning=From web and arachnid |it=Spinarak|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=페이검 Peigeom|komeaning=From and ; referring to the face on its abdomen |zh_cmn=線球 / 线球 Xiànqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally means "Thread ball" |hi=स्पिनराक Spinarak|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Спинарак Spinarak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Webarak fr:Mimigal it:Spinarak ja:イトマル pl:Spinarak zh:圆丝蛛